<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un rollito de canela en las garras de un monstruo by Jiangzai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730933">Un rollito de canela en las garras de un monstruo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangzai/pseuds/Jiangzai'>Jiangzai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangzai/pseuds/Jiangzai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cómo Wei Wuxian se dió cuenta de que a Wen Ning le gustaba alguien, alguien que resultó ser Wen Zhuliu.</p><p>Era una aberración</p><p>¡Un horror!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín/Wēn Zhúliú</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un rollito de canela en las garras de un monstruo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, perdón por esto pero ví que hay muy poco ZhuNing y la verdad NECESITO más de esta pareja.</p><p>Traté de pensar en aquellos en mi posición y escribí esto desde el fondo de mi corazón.</p><p>Ojalá esto les guste y los haga sentir un poco mejor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Es una abominación.</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p>—Una locura.</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p>—¿¡Cómo es posible!?</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian continuó liberando su rabia, despotricando hacia su novio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina de su departamento.</p><p> </p><p>—¿A tí te parece normal?</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p>—¡Lo sé, es enfermizo!</p><p> </p><p>Se sentía bien saber que Lan Wangji lo apoyaba en esto. Es decir, sabía que no estaba loco y tenía motivos para estar enojado, pero que Lan Wangji estuviera de su lado siempre era reconfortante.</p><p> </p><p>Pero de todas formas su inquietud no era para menos, ¡claro que no!</p><p> </p><p>¡El rollito de canela había sido atrapado por las garras de un monstruo!</p><p> </p><p>Para llegar al momento en que todo esto inició hay que remontarse a varias semanas atrás.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Estaban siguiendo su rutina típica: salir de la escuela e ir a almorzar a un café cercano, nada del otro mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian estaba en la entrada de la escuela con su novio, esperando al tercer miembro de la tríada.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning, su amigo más cercano, su mejor amigo, un rollito de canela que debía proteger a toda costa, ¡a como diera lugar!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Wen Ning! —llamó la atención del chico que se encontraba a varios metros, buscándolos con la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Al verlos Wen Ning se precipitó a toda prisa hacia donde estaban ellos, con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.</p><p> </p><p>—P-perdón por hacerlos esperar —se disculpó—, me distraje.</p><p> </p><p>Si bien no era normal que Wen Ning tardara en llegar tampoco fué un gran incidente, decidió tomarlo como un pequeño caso aislado, nada de qué preocuparse.</p><p> </p><p>Pero el universo es una perra y tiene otros planes, claro que hay de qué preocuparse.</p><p> </p><p>Por el momento Wei Wuxian sólo tomó la mano de Lan Wangji y el brazo de Wen Ning y juntos fueron a almorzar, nada había cambiado.</p><p> </p><p>Excepto que algo sí había cambiado.</p><p> </p><p>Habían ocupado su mesa de siempre, pidieron lo mismo de siempre, Wei Wuxian habló y habló sobre un estudio científico que confirmaba que la idiotez de Jiang Cheng podía no tener límites y cómo este se enojaba por algo tan vanal como comprobar si derretir las gomitas en el microondas podían volverlas adheribles al techo del baño, y todo habría sido como siempre si no fuera porque Wei Wuxian notó que Wen Ning parecía no estar prestándole atención.</p><p> </p><p>¿Pero qué clase de anomalía era esa?, ¿había despertado en otra dimensión?</p><p> </p><p>No era porque no hablara, por lo general Wei Wuxian era el único que hablaba a menos que estuviera relatando o planeando algo especialmente peligroso y en ese caso tanto Lan Wangji como Wen Ning lo miraría como si fuera una amenaza a su propia seguridad y lo persuadirían para desistir, pero en este caso Wen Ning tenía la mejilla apoyada contra el dorso de su mano, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa como si este tuviera las respuestas que siempre había buscado.</p><p> </p><p>Llamó su atención chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro y Wen Ning se ruborizó como si lo hubiera descubierto con porno zoofílico, casi parecía que iba a gritar ¡no es lo que parece!, pero simplemente se disculpó entre tartamudeo y le pidió a Wei Wuxian que continuara hablando.</p><p> </p><p>Otro pequeño incidente aislado, no le habría tomado importancia... si no fuera porque se repitió. Se repitió una vez, dos, luego tres y al cuarto día Wei Wuxian miró a Lan Wangji y supo que a él también le parecía extraño.</p><p> </p><p>No era como que Wen Ning no tuviera inquietudes, era humano y a veces tenía cosas en las qué pensar. Lo extraño era que no les dijera de que se trataba.</p><p> </p><p>Además de que lo veía sonrojarse cada vez, pero su cerebro estaba tratando de omitir esa información que definitivamente no era relevante de alguna forma.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lan Wangji le dijo que no se preocupara, que si era algo importante se lo diría.</p><p> </p><p>El problema era por qué Wen Ning no se lo estaba diciendo.</p><p> </p><p>No podía ser algo seriamente malo, si fuera así se vería más afligido, ¡y si fuera algo malo se lo contaría!, no podía no hacerlo, Wen Ning no le ocultaba cosas a él.</p><p> </p><p>Se decidió a averiguar qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de su preciado amigo, así que un sábado lo invitó a su casa. Nada raro, los fines de semana solían reunirse en la casa de uno de los tres para ver películas o impedir que Wei Wuxian se buscara su propia muerte, no había motivo por el que Wen Ning debiera sospechar algo.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces, cuando Lan Wangji salió a comprar las papas fritas que Wei Wuxian tanto disfrutaba, este aprovechó el momento para hacer una buena jugada.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces, Wen Ning...</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo somos amigos tú y yo? —preguntó con cautela.</p><p>—... cinco años, nos conocimos a los trece.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning parecía algo dudoso sobre adónde se estaba dirigiendo esa conversación.</p><p> </p><p>—Y tú sabes que yo confío en tí, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Tus piernas están en mi regazo... así que tengo esa sospecha —miró a Wei Wuxian, quien estaba enteramente recostado en el sofá con la cabeza sobre el apoya brazos y las piernas sobre el regazo de Wen Ning.</p><p>—Claro claro —rió levemente—, y tú confías en mí ¿cierto?</p><p>—Pues... sí —respondió, casi con tono de pregunta— ¿a qué viene esto?</p><p>—Wen Ning —se sentó para adoptar una imagen un poco más seria— ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando?</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning se congeló en su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque quizás "congeló" no es la mejor forma de describirlo, ya que su rostro se había vuelto ligeramente rojo.</p><p> </p><p>Bueno, eso ya debía descartar cosas ilegales, un asesinato no lo haría sonrojarse.</p><p> </p><p>A menos que Wen Ning estuviera más loco de lo que parecía a simple vista.</p><p> </p><p>Probablemente no era el caso.</p><p> </p><p>—¡N-no!, yo- eh yo... yo no...</p><p>—Vamos Wen Ning, puedes decirme —alentó— ¿se trata de algún chico?, ya sabes que si no es menor de edad ni tienen relación sanguínea directa no hay problema... a menos que sea algún anciano, no eres gerontofílico ¿verdad?, no te gusta Lan Qiren ¿cierto?, por favor dime que no es Lan Qiren.</p><p>—¡N-no es Lan Qiren! —gritó todavía más rojo.</p><p>—¡Pero es alguien! —gritó también, orgulloso de su descubrimiento—, así que hay alguien ¿eh?</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para desaparecer entre los cojines del sofá.</p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez...</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento Lan Wangji entró con una bolsa que contenía papas fritas y alguno refrescos.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Lan Zhan, Wen Ning está enamorado! —gritó con emoción, Lan Wangji alzó levemente una ceja.</p><p>—¿De quién?</p><p>—¡N-no es así! —negó con el rostro más rojo que la sangre misma.</p><p>Y por mucho que Wei Wuxian insistiera y Lan Wangji lo apoyara con sus "Mnn", Wen Ning no dió más información que esa ese día, rogando por simplemente ver la película y olvidar lo que había dicho.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian estaba entre emocionado y preocupado, es decir, ¿por qué Wen Ning no quería decir quién era la persona que le gustaba?, podía ser que simplemente tenía vergüenza pero ya habían hablado de chicos antes, sí se ponía rojo como un tomate pero no ocultaba de ellos sus intereses, mucho menos de él.</p><p> </p><p>A menos... que fuera alguien especialmente malo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ¿quién?, Wen Ning no conocía gente todos los días, si conocía a alguien se lo diría, y Wei Wuxian ciertamente lo alejaba de las personas que le dieran siquiera un pequeño mal presentimiento.</p><p> </p><p>¿¿Entonces quién??</p><p> </p><p>Le transmitió sus inquietudes a Lan Wangji hasta que este lo convenció de que fuera paciente, cuando llegara el momento Wen Ning se los diría. Si era importante lo haría, y si no lo era un día lo revelaría entre unas risas con algo como "no lo creerán pero una vez me gustó este chico" y ahí se disiparían las dudas y verían que no era algo de qué preocuparse.</p><p> </p><p>Y Wei Wuxian pensó que su novio tenía razón, por supuesto.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta que se convirtió en algo de qué preocuparse.</p><p> </p><p>El timbre del receso había sonado y los estudiantes salieron apresurados por los pasillos, Wei Wuxian tomó de la mano a Lan Wangji y fueron a esperar a Wen Ning fuera de su salón, este salió y los tres fueron hacia la cafetería, todo iba perfecto.</p><p> </p><p>Y en ese momento su día desmejoró considerablemente.</p><p> </p><p>Apareciendo por el pasillo como un recordatorio de que su día debía empeorar a como diera lugar, apareció el idiota más idiota entre los idiotas.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Chao.</p><p> </p><p>Sólo ver su fea cara ya había conseguido que la sonrisa en el rostro de Wei Wuxian flaqueara.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Chao era el hijo de Wen Ruohan, un empresario rico que, por supuesto, debía tener un hijo así de estúpido. El mayor, Wen Xu, ya se había graduado.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning y su hermana son parientes lejanos de Wen Ruohan, primos segundos y, obviamente, no están contaminados con la estupidez de Wen Chao.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian tenía suerte de haber capturado lo único bueno de la familia Wen.</p><p> </p><p>El hijo menor de Wen Ruohan era famoso por ser un absoluto imbécil, él y la chica de turno que lo utilice para gastar su dinero.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian trató de no prestarle atención e ignorar su desagradable risa resonando en todo el pasillo mientras continuaba explicando por qué los crocs debían dejar de existir, pero al voltear a ver a Wen Ning se dió cuenta de que, otra vez, no le estaba prestando atención.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez había una ligera variación, esta vez no sólo no lo estaba escuchando, sino que esta vez su atención estaba dirigida a otra cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y se encontró con que estaba mirando hacia Wen Chao. Bien, eso no tenía por qué ser del todo extraño, no era nada raro perderte en tus pensamientos sobre cómo era posible que una persona fuera tan estúpida y tan fea al mismo tiempo, eso no era lo que preocupaba a Wei Wuxian.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que lo preocupó fué que no estaba mirando a Wen Chao, sino <em>detrás</em> de Wen Chao.</p><p> </p><p>Sí, preocupante, es la única forma de describir eso.</p><p> </p><p>Detrás de Wen Chao se encontraba su hermano adoptivo, Wen Zhuliu.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian no podría decir que él le caía realmente mal, era sólo la sombra de Wen Chao. Wei Wuxian tenía la sospecha de que Wen Ruohan lo había adoptado porque necesitaba que alguien protegiera al imbécil de su hijo de todos los enemigos que obviamente estaba haciendo, era como una especie de guardaespaldas.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Zhuliu era silencioso, siempre tenía una expresión seria, pero no había que ser experto en el comportamiento humano para notar que no sentía gran cariño por su hermano adoptivo, pareciera que sólo iba a la escuela porque era su deber evitar que lo molieran a golpes, habían habido intentos.</p><p> </p><p>Pero cuando vieron que Wen Zhuliu era capaz de moler sus huesos sólo con una mano... se les quitaron las ganas de probar suerte.</p><p> </p><p>Y eso, incluso eso, de entre todas las cosas, tampoco sería algo extraño, no sería raro perderte en tus pensamientos sobre cómo puede ser que alguien pase tanto tiempo con una persona tan estúpida y no perder el temple y gritar, a Wei Wuxian le había pasado una que otra vez, pero no veía nada de eso en la expresión de Wen Ning.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué veía en su expresión?, ¿qué demonios era eso?</p><p> </p><p>Llamó la atención de Wen Ning y este se sobresaltó, miró a Wei Wuxian y luego desvió la mirada, avergonzado.</p><p> </p><p>Okay...</p><p> </p><p>De acuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>No tiene por qué significar nada.</p><p> </p><p>Y siguieron su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, Wen Ning no habló de eso y Wei Wuxian no lo mencionó.</p><p> </p><p>Obviamente, porque no significó nada.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Muy bien, esto ya era un poco más extraño.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji habían acordado con Wen Ning que irían a buscarlo a sus clases de piano para luego ir al cine a ver una película nueva que se había estrenado hace poco, era perfectamente normal.</p><p> </p><p>Excepto que cuando llegaron, la situación podía ser todo menos normal.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos habían doblado la esquina, estaban a unos diez metros del punto de encuentro cuando vieron a Wen Ning.</p><p> </p><p>Con Wen Zhuliu.</p><p> </p><p>Con.</p><p> </p><p>Wen.</p><p> </p><p>Zhuliu.</p><p> </p><p>Junto a Wen Zhuliu, delante de él, hablando con él, haciendo contacto visual y todo, intercambiando palabras.</p><p> </p><p>O al menos así se veía, en realidad Wen Ning parecía disculparse sobre algo y Wen Zhuliu casi no abría la boca.</p><p> </p><p>De todos modos eso no estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien.</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian tomó la mano de Lan Wangji casi arrastrándolo hacia Wen Ning para sacarlo de ahí. Cuando los vió había algo muy parecido al alivio en sus ojos verdes, pero no era del todo alivio, había algo más que Wei Wuxian no quería identificar.</p><p> </p><p>Pero cuando Wen Zhuliu se giró los grados restantes para mirar en la dirección de los recién llegados Wei Wuxian sintió que su cerebro paraba en seco al ver eso en su mirada.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué demonios?</p><p> </p><p>Se hubiera sentido menos escandalizado si hubiera visto burla o malas intenciones, se hubiera sentido menos escandalizado si hubiera visto algún tipo de amenaza de muerte, podría lidiar con eso.</p><p> </p><p>¿Pero esto?</p><p> </p><p>¿<em>Esto</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Wen Zhuliu se despidió de Wen Ning y se fué en la dirección en la que Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji habían llegado, y Wei Wuxian casi se sentía como si quisiera volver a su casa sólo para poder analizar con calma lo que había visto.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que había visto en los ojos de Wen Zhuliu, libres de cualquier cosa que Wei Wuxian hubiera esperado, habia visto, en cambio, una suavidad que ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que podía ver ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Ya ni siquiera se detuvo a alarmarse por la expresión en el rostro de Wen Ning mientras lo miraba desaparecer en la esquina con su cabello castaño bien peinado y su chaqueta negra, no, él podía lidiar con lo que sea que había en la mente de Wen Ning.</p><p> </p><p>Pero lo que vió en el rostro de Wen Zhuliu por una fracción de segundo antes de que su semblante se volviera duro e ilegible otra vez... no era algo que pudiera controlar.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué estaba aquí? —preguntó Lan Wangji, completamente consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su novio.</p><p>—Eh... —Wen Ning volvió en sí, despegando la vista del camino por el que Wen Zhuliu había desaparecido— ¡Ah, n-no lo sé!, y-yo estaba saliendo y d-de repente chocamos y... él m-me dijo que sólo estaba pasando por aquí...</p><p> </p><p>¿Que estaba "sólo pasando por ahí"?, ¿nadie le había dicho que esa era la peor excusa del mundo?, Wei Wuxian sabía que esa era la peor excusa del mundo, él la usó mil veces para toparse con Lan Wangji antes, ¡era una excusa estúpida!</p><p> </p><p>Pero no era importante, de acuerdo, siendo objetivos... era posible, era posible que él sólo pasara por ahí ¿no?, después de todo es una calle, las calles son para que la gente camine sobre ellas y Wen Zhuliu tiene piernas y las usa para caminar ¿no?, que sepa usar sus piernas en un lugar que existe para que la gente use sus piernas no tiene por qué significar nada.</p><p> </p><p>La cosa extraña que vió en sus ojos tampoco tiene por qué ser nada, pudo haber sido simplemente ternura... es decir ¡Wen Ning es un maldito rollo de canela, no sentir ternura por él es el verdadero desafío!</p><p> </p><p>Y el tartamudeo y los nervios de Wen Ning tampoco tienen que ser nada, después de todo Wen Zhuliu es un tipo amenazante y Wen Ning es el ser más dulce que existe, es evidente que debió haberse sentido intimidado.</p><p> </p><p>Todo está bien.</p><p> </p><p>Nada está mal.</p><p> </p><p>No hay nada malo aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Todo es seguro.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pasaron días desde el incidente de las miradas, Wei Wuxian había conseguido dejar de preocuparse del tema, y "dejar de preocuparse del tema" significa mirar de vez en cuando hacia todos lados vigilando en qué dirección podría llegar Wen Chao y su pandilla.</p><p> </p><p>Cada vez que los veía aparecer Wei Wuxian hacía todo lo posible para que Wen Ning no los viera, lo que algunas veces dejó a Wen Ning algo confundido pero aún así funcionó.</p><p> </p><p>Fué en algunas de esas ocasiones que por varios segundos pescó a Wen Zhuliu fijándose en su dirección para terminar desviando la vista tan sólo medio segundo después.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, a Wei Wuxian no se le escapaba la mirada que Wen Zhuliu le dirigió a él mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Y Wei Wuxian obviamente no pasó por alto ese detalle.</p><p> </p><p>Sea lo que sea que se estuviera cociendo ahí él no permitiría que pasara.</p><p> </p><p>No era que fuera un amigo especialmente celoso o controlador, el día que Wen Ning conociera a alguien que le guste o se enamore de una persona Wei Wuxian sería el primero en ayudarlo.</p><p> </p><p>A menos que esa persona fuera Wen Zhuliu.</p><p> </p><p>Una cosa era que Wen Ning se enamorara de una persona y otra cosa era que Wen Ning se enamorara de Wen Zhuliu.</p><p> </p><p>Sí, había dicho que Wen Zhuliu no le caía realmente mal pero, de nuevo, una cosa era que el tipo no le cayera mal y otra cosa completamente diferente era que le pareciera bien que tenga algo con su mejor amigo. En serio, ¿en qué universo estaba bien que Wen Zhuliu, literalmente un matón, saliera con Wen Ning, que era más dulce que un tarro de miel?</p><p> </p><p>¡En ninguno!</p><p> </p><p>La respuesta era sencilla, ¡en ningún universo eso estaba bien!</p><p> </p><p>Pero no debía precipitarse.</p><p> </p><p>Si bien a este punto era notable que Wen Zhuliu tenía algún tipo de interés en su amigo, no era un hecho que fuera algo recíproco.</p><p> </p><p>Todo estaba bien, nada estaba mal.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El timbre del receso volvió a sonar. Cuando Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji llegaron con Wen Ning, él estaba esperándolos fuera de su salón, estaba de espaldas mirando algo en su celular.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de que se volteara hacia ellos Wei Wuxian alcanzó a notar que estaba en Instagram, pero no fué eso lo extraño, ¿acaso estaba viendo... el Instagram de Wen Chao?</p><p> </p><p>No le dió muchas vueltas al asunto, el día pasó volando y Wei Wuxian fué al departamento de Lan Wangji.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba acostado en su regazo mientras este le acariciaba el cabello con sus hermosas manos. Wei Wuxian sentía que podía dormirse ahí mismo si no fuera porque el mosquito de la duda comenzó a picarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Lo ignoró por un rato, girando una y otra vez sobre el regazo de su novio hasta que este llamó su atención.</p><p> </p><p>—Wei Ying.</p><p>—Sí, lo siento, espera un momento —asintió y tomó su celular.</p><p> </p><p>Con una sensación de suciedad en sus dedos se metió al perfil de Instagram de Wen Chao, buscó la foto que Wen Ning había estado viendo ese día.</p><p> </p><p>Era sólo una foto de Wen Chao siendo un completo idiota en una estúpida fiesta, nada raro, lo raro era que Wen Ning quisiera ver la cara de Wen Chao, lo raro era que cualquier persona quisiera ver a alguien tan desagradable como Wen Chao, no deberían permitirle tener Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>Y en ese mismísimo instante fué que el corazón de Wei Wuxian se detuvo por completo.</p><p> </p><p>No puede ser.</p><p> </p><p>No.<br/>
Puede.<br/>
Ser.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentó abruptamente en el sofá, viendo con ojos desorbitados que detrás de Wen Chao casi se podía ver a Wen Zhuliu.</p><p> </p><p>Obviamente Wen Zhuliu no es el tipo de persona que se hace una cuenta de Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>Lo peor era que después de verlo ahí se volvió imposible ignorarlo, era evidente que detrás estaba Wen Zhuliu.</p><p> </p><p>Oh por dios.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Lan Zhan! —gritó— ¡A Wen Ning le gusta ese tipo!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Era el colmo.</p><p> </p><p>De nuevo, no es que sea un amigo especialmente controlador, pero ya fué bastante malo perder a su adorada hermana a manos del imbécil de Jin Zixuan como para ahora dejar que su mejor amigo cayera en las garras del hermano adoptivo de Wen Chao.</p><p> </p><p>¡Eso no estaba bien!</p><p> </p><p>—Wei Ying —Lan Wangji lo llevó hasta el sofá, seguro de que se golpearía si seguía caminando en círculos "calma".</p><p>—¿Que me calme? —exigió— ¡no puedo!, ¡esto es como si uno de tus conejitos se enamorara de un perro... de cuatro metros... con rabia!</p><p> </p><p>Esto definitivamente no se quedaría así, definitivamente.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente Wei Wuxian despertó de mal humor.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Chicos! —Nie Huaisang llegó como un torbellino a sentarse a su mesa—. Mi hermano me dió permiso de hacer una fiesta el sábado, ¡de ninguna forma les permitiré faltar!</p><p> </p><p>Aunque bueno, eso le arregló bastante el ánimo.</p><p> </p><p>—No hay forma de que faltemos —asintió.</p><p> </p><p>Lan Wangji permaneció en silencio pero era su silencio de asentimiento.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo... no sé si podré ir —Wen Ning desvió la mirada apenado—, tus fiestas son un poco intensas...</p><p>—Eso no es verdad —Huaisang se defendió cruzando los brazos.</p><p>—La última vez alguien llamó a la policía —dijo Lan Wangji.</p><p>—¡No es verdad, la policía estaba pasando por ahí y sólo pararon a decir que bajara la música! —soltó, perfectamente consciente de que eso no era verdad.</p><p>—Alguien tiro una piedra... y rompió una ventana —masculló Wen Ning—, recuerdo que haber visto un cuchillo.</p><p>—Sí, ese fué Dage... ¡pero no importa, no volverá a ocurrir! —rió convencido—, ah, por cierto, ya sabes que el amigo de mi hermano es amigo de Wen Xu, así que ellos también irán, que pena, ¡los veo el sábado! —y sin más se fué, corriendo, sabía que debía irse rápido.</p><p>—¿Es en serio? —giró los ojos mientras aplastaba las arvejas con la cuchara, murmurando enojado sobre tener que emborracharse junto con esos idiotas—, entonces... ¿no irás? —preguntó hacia Wen Ning lo más casual que pudo.</p><p>—Ehh... —pareció dudar—, le preguntaré a mi hermana... pero no estoy seguro.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>(6:34) </strong><strong>Tú:</strong> <span class="u">irás mañana a la fiesta de Huaisang???</span></p><p> </p><p><strong>(6:46) </strong><strong>A-Ning:</strong> <span class="u">Mi hermana dijo que no hay problema.</span><br/>
<strong>(6:46)</strong> <strong>A-Ning:</strong> <span class="u">Siempre y cuando no vuelva borracho.</span></p><p> </p><p><strong>(6:47) Tú:</strong> <span class="u">\(&gt;w&lt;)/</span><br/>
<strong>(6:47) Tú:</strong> <span class="u">me aseguraré de que cumplas eso!!</span><br/>
<strong>(6:47) Tú:</strong> <span class="u">o no...</span><br/>
<strong>(6:47) Tú:</strong> <span class="u">&gt;:3</span></p><p> </p><p><strong>(6:47) A-Ning:</strong> <span class="u">&lt;:(</span></p><p> </p><p>No sonaba como una mala idea sacar a Wen Ning de fiesta de vez en cuando, podría distraerlo de cosas innecesarias, quizás conociera a alguien ahí... alguien aceptable, Huaisang y su hermano conocían a bastante gente.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando revisó su bolsillo notó que no tenía su celular encima. Frotando su rostro contra el pecho de Lan Wangji le preguntó si lo tenía él, él negó.</p><p> </p><p>Repentinamente recordó que se lo había dado a Wen Ning en un momento de la noche, se giró para preguntarle cuando notó el pequeño detalle de que Wen Ning no estaba ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Miró para todos lados y no había rastro.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Adónde se fué?</p><p>—Creo que dijo que iba al baño —respondió Lan Wangji.</p><p>—Ah, de acuerdo.</p><p>—Hace una hora.</p><p>—¿¡Qué!?</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó del regazo de Lan Wangji y miró para todos lados, desde las personas que aún seguían bailando pasando por los que estaban sentados bebiendo hasta los que estaban durmiendo en el piso. Wen Ning, por supuesto, no estaba en ninguno de estos grupos.</p><p> </p><p>Fueron al baño, pero sólo encontraron a Wen Chao vomitando... aunque más bien parecía que se había quedado dormido mientras vomitaba.</p><p> </p><p>Esta sería una excelente foto si tan sólo tuviera su celular.</p><p> </p><p>Revisó en la habitación de invitados: encontró a Meng Yao durmiendo abrazado a...</p><p> </p><p>—¿Ese es... ese es tu hermano?</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p> </p><p>Sobre el sofá individual a varios metros de la cama, por supuesto, habían dos personas, pero ninguna de ellas eran Wen Ning. Sólo se trataba de Xue Yang durmiendo sobre el regazo... de Xiao Xingchen, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.</p><p> </p><p>Podía quedarse en lo extraña que era esa imagen.</p><p> </p><p>O podía continuar buscando a Wen Ning.</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué la casa de Huaisang tenía que ser tan grande?, a cada paso que daba se sentía como si hubiera entrado a otra dimensión. No estaba en el segundo piso ni en el baño y ciertamente se sentía agradecido de no haberlo encontrado en la cocina, ya habían vomitado en la cocina.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning no era mucho de multitudes o de fiestas, probablemente había salido al patio buscando algo de espacio.</p><p> </p><p>Salieron al patio, por supuesto encontraron gente durmiendo tras los arbustos pero, de nuevo, ninguno de ellos era Wen Ning... por suerte.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Lo escuchaste? —preguntó Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian al instante prestó atención y notó que escuchaba la voz de Wen Ning a lo lejos.</p><p> </p><p>La chispa de alivio en su pecho se apagó cuando, al dar unos pasos cerca, también escuchó otra voz.</p><p> </p><p>Definitivamente no debía ser lo que él estaba pensando.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó la mano de Lan Wangji y se metieron tras los árboles y los arbustos, siguieron el sonido en paralelo y lo vieron.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning estaba detrás de la casa.</p><p> </p><p>Con Wen Zhuliu.</p><p> </p><p>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no es nada.</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p>—Pueden estar hablando de algo normal.</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p>—¿Escuchas algo?</p><p>—No.</p><p> </p><p>Para horror de Wei Wuxian, al esconderse tras los árboles se alejaron demasiado, escuchaban sus voces, pero no lo que decían.</p><p> </p><p>—Probablemente Wen Zhuliu le está diciendo que está enamorado de él y ahora Wen Ning con mucha pena le va a romper el corazón.</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos miraban con mal fingido desinterés, sobre todo de parte de Wei Wuxian, la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Wen Ning jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba lleno de nerviosismo obvio en su postura, mirando al suelo, probablemente para ocultar sus mejillas rojas. Wen Zhuliu, por otro lado, estaba inamovible como una montaña, lo observaba con aparente calma.</p><p> </p><p>Y tenía esa mirada otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>Hubiera sido menos alarmante si lo estuviera mirando con deseo, con algún tipo de intención sucia, de forma lasciva.</p><p> </p><p>¡Pero ni siquiera había eso!</p><p> </p><p>¡Era demasiado suave, Wei Wuxian estaba escandalizado!</p><p> </p><p>Sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Lan Wangji, transmitiendo de esa forma lo que no podía decir, "<em>Voy a asesinar a ese tipo"</em>, Lan Wangji le devolvió el apretón, "<em>Mnn</em>".</p><p> </p><p>Pero la escena no había terminado, claro que no.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning continuaba mirando al suelo, por lo que no notó el momento en el que Wen Zhuliu se había quitado la chaqueta hasta que la puso sobre sus hombros temblorosos.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>Era verdad que hacía frío, de hecho en ese momento Wei Wuxian notó que Wen Ning estaba algo desabrigado, ¡pero podrían simplemente haber entrado de nuevo en lugar de hacer esa escena de película romántica donde el protagonista muere de alguna enfermedad desconocida!</p><p> </p><p>¿¡Qué demonios acababa de presenciar!?</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian miró a Lan Wangji con la indignación pintarrajeada en su rostro y luego regresó la vista hacia Wen Ning, quien había levantado las manos negando con sorprendente énfasis, avergonzado, probablemente diciendo que no era necesario que le diera su chaqueta.</p><p> </p><p>El sonrojo en su rostro se había expandido hasta por debajo de su cuello.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Zhuliu permaneció inmutable, el mayor cambio que vió en su rostro fué cuando alzó una ceja y levantó su mano para impedir que Wen Ning se quitara su chaqueta.</p><p> </p><p>Luego le dijo algo que Wei Wuxian hubiera vendido su cabello para poder escuchar, y acto seguido  movió esas manos que había utilizado para quebrar muñecas, y con ellas sostuvo las manos de Wen Ning.</p><p> </p><p>Y las llevó hasta su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Específicamente a la altura de sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>—Esto es demasiado, es todo, ¡es suficiente, no permitiré que esto avance a un punto de no retorno! —decía la expresión de Wei Wuxian cuando miró a su novio con los ojos abiertos como una lata de atún.</p><p> </p><p>En respuesta, Lan Wangji apretó aún más el agarre en su mano, diciéndole que regresara la vista a la escena.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando miró con atención vió que no parecía que hubiera subido a la cúspide de la cursilería y besado sus manos, sino que más bien... le estaba dando calor con su aliento.</p><p> </p><p>¡Eso. No. Es. Mejor!</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning, por otro lado, se había superado a sí mismo, luciendo más rojo de lo que alguna vez en toda su vida se había visto, probablemente ni siquiera necesitaba la chaqueta o el calor de Wen Zhuliu en ese momento, con el calor de su propia sangre debía sentirse como si fuera verano a medio día. Por su expresión uno podría notar que su cerebro ya no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Zhuliu apartó las manos de su rostro, a esa distancia Wei Wuxian no podría distinguir si había comenzado a frotar las manos de Wen Ning o si directamente y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza las estaba acariciando.</p><p> </p><p>Nada de lo que estaba haciendo coincidía con su expresión seria. Si no fuera por esa extraña suavidad en sus ojos uno jamás distinguiría si estaba aburrido o a punto de matar a alguien.</p><p> </p><p>(Aunque tratándose de él ambos casos podían coincidir.)</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning, temblando como una gelatina, alzó la cabeza muy lentamente, diciendo algo que Wei Wuxian no podía escuchar, pero esa preocupación abandonó su mente en el instante en el que el alivio de ver a Wen Zhuliu soltar sus manos se desvaneció completamente al ver cómo encerraba a Wen Ning de una forma que no podía estar bien contra la pared que tenía detrás.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de sobresaltarse cuando Wen Zhuliu cerró la distancia entre ambos en un beso que no había maldita manera de que estuviera bien.</p><p> </p><p>¡No. Podía. Estar. Bien!</p><p> </p><p>¡Nada!</p><p> </p><p>¡De!</p><p> </p><p>¡Eso!</p><p> </p><p>¡Estaba!</p><p> </p><p>¡Bien!</p><p> </p><p>Wei Wuxian podría haber gritado si no fuera porque Lan Wangji, por supuesto, se adelantó a la sinapsis de sus neuronas y le tapó la boca.</p><p> </p><p>—Shh.</p><p>—¡Mhmnhmnhn!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pero ni Wen Ning ni Wen Zhuliu parecían conscientes del forcejeo que estaba teniendo lugar a unos metros de ellos, Wen Ning terminó por pasar el estupor inicial y finalmente cerró los ojos, moviendo con duda sus manos hacia el cabello liso de Wen Zhuliu mientras este lo presionaba contra su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier distancia entre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning temía que él pudiera sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que el tiempo mismo era capaz de contar. Sintió con niveles insalubres de emoción como la mano áspera de Wen Zhuliu acariciaba su espalda por debajo de su chaqueta.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning sintió sus piernas flaquear en el momento en que Wen Zhuliu puso la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, de pronto rodeado de su fragancia. En ese momento sentía como si sus huesos se hubieran derretido, sólo logrando sostenerse en pie gracias al agarre del hombre que rodeaba su cintura con esos brazos fuertes, sosteniéndolo con increíble delicadeza.</p><p> </p><p>En el momento en que se separaron Wen Zhuliu dejó besos repartidos por cada ángulo de su rostro y Wen Ning sentía que podía escuchar a su propio corazón diciéndole que estaba a punto de explotar, pero eso no lo detuvo de buscar esos labios una vez más, apenas con la suficiente capacidad de razonar como para tratar de no lucir desesperado, pero estaba seguro de que así se veía.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió el propio universo balanceándose bajo sus pies en el momento en que Wen Zhuliu lo sumergió en otro beso, y sintió como el mundo terrenal desaparecía a su alrededor mientras dejaba que la lengua de Wen Zhuliu se deslizara dentro de su boca, enredándose con la suya.</p><p> </p><p>Con la mano que no estaba ocupada en el suave cabello castaño de Wen Zhuliu, Wen Ning acarició su rostro. Era cálido, muy cálido, pero sabía que si abría los ojos no estaría sonrojado igual que él.</p><p> </p><p>Ver a Wen Zhuliu sonrojado sería una imagen increíblemente tierna, pero no creía que los dioses lo quisieran tanto como para permitirle ver eso.</p><p> </p><p>El destino fué lo suficientemente cruel como para ponerle fin al beso y cuando se separaron unos centímetros Wen Zhuliu lo miró alzando una ceja, como Wen Ning había aprendido que hacía a modo de pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento notó que, ante su último pensamiento de Wen Zhuliu, no había podido evitar que una sonrisa tironeara de su rostro, confundiendo al otro.</p><p> </p><p>—N-nada —negó Wen Ning y escondió su rostro y su sonrisa en el cuello de Wen Zhuliu, encantado al notar que su aroma era más fuerte ahí—, e-estoy... feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Notó, aún más encantado, que Wen Zhuliu lo abrazaba con más fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>—Tengo la impresión de que la persona que acabo de notar tras esos árboles es tu amigo —dijo Wen Zhuliu contra su oreja—, creo que te está buscando.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning se sobresaltó y miró en la dirección señalada, escuchando lo que sonaba como la voz amortiguada de Wei Wuxian.</p><p> </p><p>—No es posible... —fué el único pensamiento capaz de articular en ese momento.</p><p>—Parece muy apegado a tí —dijo Wen Zhuliu con total calma— ¿debería preocuparme?</p><p>—¿Eh?, ¡c-claro que no! —pero para sus adentros dijo—, al menos no deberías preocuparte por eso —aunque sentía proporciones iguales de ternura y satisfacción por esa pequeñísima muestra de celos de parte de Wen Zhuliu—, sólo e-es mi amigo, ¡de hecho él tiene novio!, probablemente está... ahí con él.</p><p>—Bien —asintió, soltando casi con resistencia la cintura de Wen Ning—, tengo que llevar a Wen Chao a casa —dijo y Wen Ning casi escuchó las palabras no dichas: "<em>antes de que le tomen una foto desmayado sobre su vómito</em>".</p><p>Mientras lo veía volver a entrar a la casa Wen Ning le recordó— ¡e-espera!, ¡olvidas t-tú chaqueta!</p><p>—No la olvidé —se detuvo frente a la entrada—, puedes dármela el lunes al terminar la escuela.</p><p> </p><p>Wen Ning sintió su corazón golpeando contra su pecho como un martillo sabiendo que tendría todo un día la chaqueta de Wen Zhuliu, la que usaba Wen Zhuliu, que tenía el aroma de Wen Zhuliu, y que después eso le daría incluso una excusa para volver a verlo.</p><p> </p><p>—N-nos vemos el lunes... —entonces juntó todo el valor que cabía en su cuerpo y añadió— A-Liu.</p><p> </p><p>La vergüenza impedía que su mirada se despegara del suelo, por lo que casi no notó que Wen Zhuliu regresaba hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de él, colocó su mano tras la nuca de Wen Ning y lo atrajo a un último beso completamente necesario.</p><p> </p><p>Cada vez que parecían a punto de separarse uno de los dos dejaba otro beso, y luego otro, y luego otro.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta que alguien detrás de los árboles gritó— ¡Bien, ya es suficiente, ya lárgate!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O K A Y qué fué todo eso?</p><p>No sé había estado pensando en escribir algo sobre estos dos desde hace un tiempo porque ví que no hay mucho sobre Wen Zhuliu y Wen Ning y son una pareja HERMOSA and you can't change my mind</p><p>Para cuándo me di cuenta ya estaba metiendo a mis otras OTPs en un flash ví XueXiao también ví XiYao y lo hice PORQUE QUIERO Y PORQUE PUEDO ahre</p><p>Me pareció gracioso poner a Wei Wuxian sintiéndose "asqueado" de cosas por las que se hubiera derretido si Lan Wangji las hubiera hecho por él jaldjaldj y Lan Wangji siguiendo a Wei Wuxian a todas sus locuras it's cute right? Right.</p><p>Por favor únanse a esta causa y escriban sobre esta pareja que casi no tiene contenido ES UNA BUENA CAUSA el otro día mi corazón saltó de emoción cuando ví que alguien había publicado una nueva historia (gracias a la persona que escribió "Orchid", me alegraste la semana &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>